The Emperor Got Run Over By an ATAT
by Jediempress
Summary: Riku tells the orphans of Radiant Garden a bedtime story on Christmas Eve. No yaoi.


Happy Whatever You Celebrate!

Yes, this is random as heck, but I haven't missed posting a holiday story yet, and wasn't going to this year. I did this in about an hour after getting the idea from my best friend and a picture of an Imperial Walker (AT-AT for the non-Star Wars people) as a reindeer. Google search it.

I don't own KH or SW.

* * *

><p><span>The Emperor Got Run Over By an AT-AT<span>

"Is this a sci-fi story, Riku?"

"It's only sci-fi if it's not real, Boo. I've been to this place."

"Oh."

He smiled at her, smoothing her hair. The other kids were all waiting for him to start, along with a few curious adults wanting to know what kind of story he was about to tell. Cloud leaned against the wall, arms folded, still wearing the Santa hat that had been forced upon him. He didn't seem to mind it anymore.

"Come on, Ku." Sora prompted. "Let's hear this epic story you got."

"Right, well, this story takes place in a galaxy far, far away where they celebrate a holiday called Life Day." Riku began earnestly. He didn't know how he got hoped into telling the bedtime story to the orphens, but he'd make it a good one.

"Is it like Christmas?" A boy asked, leaning forward.

"Yep, a lot like it, but instead of Santa, there's a group of people called Jedi who go around doing good things and helping people," explained Riku. "However, there was a wicked and cruel emperor who hated what the Jedi did, so have them sent away."

"That's not nice!" Another child proclaimed.

"No." He agreed. "But the Jedi refused to be bullied, so they began working secretly. They would sneak to places and leave gifts that would help people. Eventually, the people they helped decided that they needed to get rid of the emperor so they everyone could be happy again."

Bonnie tilted her head. "Did they kill him?"

"Of course not!" Ayden exclaimed. "Jedi are good!"

"Sometimes you hafta kill bad people!"

Leon cleared his throat. "Why don't you let Riku finish the story?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie seconded, sounding offended they had interrupted.

Riku lifted an eyebrow, but continued. "So the people found one among them who could do everything the Jedi could and he became their leader. On Life Day, they went to the emperor's fortress on the ice planet of Hoth to confront the emperor.

"The emperor had his minions surround the rebels with large machines with four legs called Walkers to trap them, but the Jedi's chosen one was ready for this. He had his own machines that attacked the emperor's. The only difference between the machines were he had decorated his with red ribbons and antlers to make them look like Life Day animals."

"They looked like big reindeer?" Sora snorted. "Funny."

"Hush, I'm making it Christmassy!" Riku slapped his leg. "Now, as they fought the emperor's minions, the Jedi used magic to climb his Walkers and decorated them to look just like theirs. This caused confusion because the emperor could no longer tell which were his and which were the Jedi. Mad, he went outside to tell his minions to stop the attack.

"They didn't see him from way up high in the Walker and when he ran out into the snow, one of his Walkers stepped on him."

There was silence. After a few moments, the kids started giggling. The giggling became laughter, one little boy falling over. "The emperor got runned over by a Walker?"

"Walking out of his castle on Life Day?" Bonnie giggled.

Boo bounced. "Just like Grandma in the song!"

Sora shook his head. "So, you were going somewhere with this."

"Of course I was." Riku grinned.

"So what happened next?" Kairi asked, amused.

"Well, the emperor was badly hurt so the Jedi chosen one came and healed him. When he did, the emperor had a change of heart and decided to follow the Jedi's example. From that day on, he gave out gifts to all his citizens on Life Day, and the Jedi helped him."

"Wow," several children breathed out.

Ayden clapped his hands. "That was a good story, Riku!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"All right, kids," Tifa stood. "Now that you've had your story, it's time for bed."

There were a few grumbles, but Sora laughed. "The sooner you sleep, the sooner Santa can bring presents!"

That got everyone up and headed off to their rooms. As the children cleared out, Riku stood. "I think I did pretty good with five minutes to come up with something,"

"Better than I would have," Leon observed. "And you got elements to a lot of holiday stories in there."

"Tried to." Riku walked toward Cloud. The man smirked, removing the hat on his head and placing it on Riku's. "I think it's time for some grown up holiday festivities."

"I don't think anyone is going to argue with that."


End file.
